Make them stop
by the oompa loompa's are evil
Summary: Hayner is going crazy and pushing people away but Seifer won't leave. warnings inside. yaoi


**Title- Crazy**

**Summary- Hayner is going crazy and is pushing people away so why is Seifer staying around.**

**Warnings- Yaoi, attempted suicide, mental illness, minor swearing**

**AN- enjoy my peeps.**

Why wouldn't the stop. The voices never stopped. Never. Except when he's around. But he was gone now.

Why did he have to leave? Roxas. God. He was my best friend and he left me. I can't blame him. I would have left me to.

Even Pence and Olette are distant now. I suppose it's my fault. I pushed them away. They wanted to help but it would have caused them pain. Pain they didn't need over someone like me. The only person that treats me the same is Seifer. Why? I don't know. But I welcome it.

The normalness helps. Getting beaten up by Seifer is normal.

~~~~ROAR IM A KOALA~~~~

Now the voices stop when he's around. This is bad really bad. But it's okay. The voices say it will be over soon, all over.

They say it will stop when I'm dead. I don't want to die, but I can't live like this. I know the sandlot is a dumb place to die, but I can't die at home. I won't be found for weeks and I don't want that.

_Slash. _It helps. Their stopping. _Slash._ God. It's so good to have my head back to myself. I've lost a lot of blood. All well. What's that annoying noise? I'm trying to sleep. Oh. It's someone saying my name what could they want. Hey, they can't hold my wrists, it will stop the blood. Wait its Seifer. Why does he care? He's trying to stop the bleeding. Please don't. I can't have the voices back. Yes, I want to die. Why can't I?

Bastard.

Don't call the ambulance. I want to die.

I need to die.

~~~~ROAR IMA KOALA~~~~

I hate doctors. They poke and prod. But Seifer doesn't leave. Why doesn't he leave? I don't understand. The voices are back. I'm not allowed to tell or they won't go away. They have to go away.

The doctor leaves me alone with Seifer. Seifer wants answers. Why I do this? Why won't I tell them what's wrong? Where are my parents?

I'm sorry. I don't have answers. Not any that I am allowed to tell.

The doctor is back. Shit! He has Pence and Olette with him. At least they don't know anything. Not anything that can hurt.

Oh God. Olette's crying. Their asking questions. So many questions. Too many questions. Need to get out. Need to run

~~~~ROAR IM A KOALA~~~~

Seifer saved me. Seifer saved me from the questions. Apparently I'm staying at his place. Till I'm `better'. I'm not going to get better. Why can't they see this?

He hasn't asked any questions. I wonder why? Every time he speaks the voices stop. It's confusing me. I'm not sure how long I'm staying here but Seifer says I can pick up stuff from my place tomorrow.

~~~~ROAR IM A KOALA~~~~

Six weeks. It's been six weeks and he starts asking questions now. Just when I was starting to trust him. Why now? Oh stuff it! I'm sick of this. I'm telling. SHUT UP!

~~~~ROAR IM A KOALA~~~~

I found out I love Seifer today. Turns out he likes me to. It's not love but it will do. He took the news of me being crazy quite well. I'm going to see a doctor tomorrow and maybe a psychiatrist.

~~~~ROAR IM A KOALA~~~~

Mum and Dad hate me. I was getting better. The voices are so soft now. Seifer was the best. They had to go and ruin it. I'm being sent to an institution. I've seen them on TV. I know the doctor and psychiatrist talked about it to Seifer. But he promised I wouldn't go. He promised.

He lied. I'm being made to go. Not like my parents actually care what happens to me. Just their reputation. Their precious reputation.

~~~~ROAR IM A KOALA~~~~

Seifer took them to court. Seifer took them to court and won. I'm not going to the institute. But the voices are still here. Why won't they leave me alone?

~~~~ROAR IM A KOALA~~~~

Oh my God. They stopped. Two years and their gone. I have to tell someone. Seifer. Seifer! SEIFER! They stopped.

They stopped.

I'm not crazy anymore.

**AN- and done. Rereads I am sick. I'm sorry if anyone takes offence to this. Yes it is from Hayner's point of view but you can change the characters. **

**Hayner suffers from schizophrenia.**

**This wrote it's self. Originally I was going to finish it with Hayner saying "I'm so sorry" to Seifer as he died, but I like this better because hayhay lives.**

**If you have any questions or spot mistakes please tell me.**

**Thanks for reading and please review (I do take anonymous reviews_**

**3 J.O.C**


End file.
